Moon Shadow
| romaji_name = Tsukikage | gender = Male | relatives = Hikage (older brother) | organization = Lancers | school = Fuuma Duel School | tournament1 = Maiami Championship: * "Junior Youth" Class | anime_deck = Ninja/Ninjitsu Art | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Tsukikage is a participant in the "Junior Youth" class of the Maiami Championship in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is capable of defeating his opponents with One Turn Kill. He later becomes one of the Lancers, a group made by Declan with the objective to fend off enemies invading the Standard Dimension. Design Appearance Tsukikage has blue eyes and hair. He dons a black ninja costume, shoulder protectors and a headband with details of a moon, and carries a ninja sword on his back. His cape, which also covers his face, and his clothing details are blue, as opposed to Hikage's red, and his right arm is covered by a sleeve as opposed to Hikage's left. Notably, Tsukikage is a left-handed Duelist. Personality Tsukikage generally holds a serious and quiet demeanor, though he is not above being startled by the strangeness of the actions of other people around him. He is also faithfully loyal to his mission, due to the guidelines of the Fuuma clan, helping Selena at whatever the cost, including protecting her from her own allies. Etymology His name literally translates to "Moon Shadow". Tsukikage alludes to this when defending Selena and Shay, claiming that Hikage would fend off attackers with the brilliance of the sun, while Tsukikage protected and staled the enemy like the moon. Biography Maiami Championship Tsukikage was first seen defeating Mieru Hochun in a One Turn Kill in the first round of the Maiami Chamionship. He made it through to the Battle Royal with his brother, Hikage, and the duo initially stayed in the Jungle Area. Declan hired him and Hikage to keep Selena safe from the Fusion Dimension in hopes that she would join their cause. He along with Hikage later saved Selena and Zuzu Boyle from the Obelisk Force by using a smoke screen to stop them. He remained with Selena and Zuzu in the Iceberg Area while Hikage returned to check on the Youth Team, and averted his eyes while they switched clothes so that Selena could meet with Shay and Zuzu could act as a distraction for the Obelisk Force. Tsukikage left once they'd split up. In the Volcano Area, Tsukikage and Hikage saved Shay from being captured by Sora. Tsukikage left Hikage to deal with Sora while he got the wounded to safety. Tsukikage requested that Selena come with them. Three Obelisk Force members arrived and asked that Selena come with them, but Selena refused. Tsukikage stepped in to defend Shay and Selena and they began a 3-on-3 Duel against the Academy soldiers. He took the initiative made a normal Summons "Twilight Ninja - Shingetsu" and sets 3 cards. Their "Ninjitsu Art" cards ("Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Extinguishing" reduced any effect damage of effect monster "Ancient Gear Hound Dog" and "Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Gathering Shadows", avoided attacks of "Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog" paying half of his Life Points) the protected from them with his, reassuring Shay when he asked that this was nothing compared to Shay's injuries and that everything was going according to plan. After Michio Mokota and Teppei Tairyobata were sealed into cards, Tsukikage was next to be taken down but was saved by Silvio from being sealed into one. Gong also stepped in and helped the group defeat the Obelisk Force. Afterwards, Declan arrived and congratulated the group, granting them the title of Lancers. Different Dimensions When Selena revealed to the group that she was from the Academy, Tsukikage defended her, as per the wishes of his client, and he watched the Duel between Yuya Sakaki and Declan. During the battle, Tsukikage watched the conversation between Shay and Selena on the invasion of the Academy. After the Duel, Declan declared that the Tsukikage and the other Lancers would soon travel across Dimensions. After the Duel Concluded, Tsukikage and the rest of the Lancers returned to the stadium where Declan and Henrietta canceled the Maiami Championship to reveal the Lancers' existence to the world. The next day, Declan announced his plan to go to the Synchro Dimension to seek allies, and that their Duel Disks were upgraded to let them travel across dimensions. When the Lancers arrived at the Synchro Dimension were split. Tsukikage appeared rescue Reira from Security as they arrested everyone at [Hogan (ARC-V)|Crow Hogan]]'s hide out. Deck Tsukikage uses a "Ninja/Ninjitsu Art" Deck. His Deck s apparently capable of both sheer offensive and defensive strategies; he was able to both fend of a large amount of damage in one Duel and win with a One-Turn Kill in another. Duels Trivia Tsukikage is only one of a handful of left-handed Duelists in the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise, and the first such Duelist to be seen in ARC-V (notably, his classmate Hikage is right-handed, underscoring the duality between the two). References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters